1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for filling a box with a number of bags, more particular bags being relatively flexible.
2. Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to automatically fill boxes with a number of bags. To that end bags originating from a conveyor are placed in a cassette and after filling such cassette with a row or group of bags, such row or group is transferred into a box by a pusher. An example for such a method can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,943.
Although this device is suitable for packaging relative large bags in boxes, problems arise if a relatively large number of small bags being relatively flexible, because of their gaseous filling, have to be packaged in a box. Manual insertion is expensive and inefficient, whilst automatic insertion was not possible up to now with the required speed and 100% guarantee that the required number of bags is processed and placed in the related box.